


Faith

by Chizuru_2120



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, P: Ninomiya Kazunari/Matsumoto Jun, T: Faith, suezu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuru_2120/pseuds/Chizuru_2120
Summary: It just another day for Nino (or not).





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine and just a fiction. Unbeta-ed and English isn't my first language. Crappy fanfic.

Nino is busy fighting with the boss in the last stage when he realized a sharp stare on him. Quite a stare actually. He reluctantly pause his game to scan his surroundings. No one is paying any attention to him though. He shrugs and continues his game.

He is almost winning when he feel the stare again. It feels more intense this time.

He pause his game again and look at his surroundings. The train is not crowded as it is almost midnight. In the carriage that he is in, there are four other people besides him. Nino secretly eyes them to analyze whose stare that he feels before, if any at all.

The first man is a cute one dress in a casual way. His tanned skin makes Nino wonder of his profession. But his long and beautiful fingers charm Nino instantly.

The second one is bury in his newspaper. He is dressed in a suit and give a gentleman aura. He seems like a young president of a company. Nino is smitten by him completely but the feeling almost gone when Nino notices the gentleman’s slopping shoulder.

The third one is a tall guy that doing nothing but still looks like the happiest guy in the world. He is the only one that doesn’t pretend that he didn’t look at Nino. When he realizes Nino is eyeing him, he smiles brightly. Nino finds himself smiling back.

The last one is a smart looking man in an attire that can rival any celebrities. He is busy typing on his phone and sometimes swaying along with the music from his earphone. One of his feature that strikes Nino is his thick eyebrow. Such a beautiful man like that will never look at Nino in such way.

Nino returns back to his game for real this time, deciding that perhaps the stare that he felt before is just his feeling. He is really engrossed in his game this time and doesn’t realize whether there is another stare or not.

The train stops at the next station. Nino is still engross in his game when a piece of paper fall on his lap. Nino quickly pause his game and looks at his surroundings to see that the other four already disembark at the last stop.

Nino open the paper and read the simple notes written there:

 

I think I fell for you.

Meet me tomorrow at 5 pm in front of S station.

 

“Eh???” Nino couldn’t believe his luck.

*

Nino glances at his watch again. It is already 5.20 pm and the one that dropped the note still doesn’t come. The nervous feeling that he felt since he waited before have long gone. Nino can only curse himself for believing the simple note.

Thinking back again, maybe the note didn’t mean for him at all. Perhaps it fell down from anyone passing by him when he is busy playing with his game. If it really meant for him too, it is too good to be true for someone to fall in love with him.

Nino sighs, mentally scolds himself for wasting his time here when he can be at home now finishing another level of his game. It’s already 5.30 pm.

Nino slings his bag on his shoulder, ready to leave. He takes a quick look around before deciding that the one that’s he’s been waiting for will never come.

He walks back to the station when a hand on his shoulder stops his track.

“Wait,” a voice says from behind and Nino’s heart turn into chaos when he turn to the source.

As their eyes meet, Nino feels like losing in the gorgeous eyes. It sends shivers to him and the strong hand that still on his shoulder feels warm.

“I’m glad I meet you,” the man said as he drops his hand from Nino’s shoulder.

“I thought you will never come,” Nino almost pout, wondering why it feels easy talking with this man.

“It’s your fault,” the man says, startling Nino.

“Eh? Why it is my fault?” Nino really pouts this time, unable to control himself.

“You wait at the wrong station,” the man chuckles, making his strong feature softens.

“Eh? No way,” Nino couldn’t believe it, he digs for the notes in his pocket. After finishes reading it again, Nino feels his cheeks turns red.

“Sorry,” Nino apologizes, realizing his fault to make the mistake about the station.

“It’s okay.”

“Eh, then how you find me here?” asks Nino.

“I realizes that maybe you mistake the kanji there and read the S station as T station instead,” explains the man, “Or perhaps you are so nervous to meet me that you make the mistake?”

“No way! I’m not nervous at all!” Nino denies although his cheeks prove it otherwise. The man just smiles, decide to keep the teasing away in order to save his sanity that almost disappear looking at Nino's cuteness.

“I’m Matsumoto Jun,” the man says, holding out his hand to Nino.

“Ninomiya Kazunari,” Nino smiles, receiving the hand. When their hands meet, Nino feel the warmth spread in him.

“Let’s go!” the man says, dragging the hand that feels right in his.

“Eh?? Where??”

Matsumoto just smiles and Nino finds himself smiling too.

*

“Jun-kun?”

“Hm?”

“If you already fall for me, why you didn’t just make a move on me in the train?”

“Because you will never saw how nervous I am at the time,” Matsumoto says, dropping a kiss on Nino’s messy hair, “Just writing the note took me 5 stations to finish. Lucky for me you’re not leaving the train yet.”

“What if you never meet me? What if you never realizes that I am waiting at the other train? What makes you so sure that I will turn up anyway?”

Matsumoto smiles, gently holds Nino’s hands in his.

“I will search for you anyway,” Matsumoto looks deep in Nino’s eyes, “Because I already can’t live without you.”

Nino doesn’t get to reply as his lips already full with Matsumoto’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, so long since my last time here, and still the lack of Matsumiya made me write this no good fic :( . The world needs more Matsumiya, seriously :( . Sorry for the lack in this fic, I write it in hurry (driven only by me missing matsumiya so much). I'm not sure if I can continue It's just another love story :( Sorry if anyone is still waiting (if any). Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
